A God's Legend Book 2
by DragonCross
Summary: Celebration comes too soon as monsters start acting more aggresivly than ever. Things get complicated and Ragnarok is inevitable...strength, will, compassion, valor and luck will determine the future of Rune Midgard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 1**

I looked up to the sky and felt the warm breeze of the new spring. The smell of flowers and the grass were mixed with freshly baked goods that venders were selling in the streets of Payon.

We had finally returned to the peaceful place...somewhere we now considered as a small Heaven. Who could blame us? We had been through Hell and back. We lost more than half of our companions...

Just a week ago, a large funeral was held in honor and memory of those men...Everyone cried and wished them Guardian Angels in Heaven. It was also on this very day that Prontera and Payon made an alliance. With Tobie gone, it seemed all the corruption in the governing of Prontera lifted. It was a sunny day...Jaylor was watching for sure.

"Hikaru!" Raisu calls from afar wearing casual clothing that suited the warm weather. She waved for me to come. "Hurry up! It's about to start!" I stood up quickly and patted the dirt from my back and rushed towards her. "Miroku and Skipp wouldn't want us to miss their big day!" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course not." I replied, smiling. We mounted our Pecos who also were released of armor and rode to the ship leaving for Jawaii.

Crono and everyone were on the ship already. They chatted happily as the ship started to take off.

"ALL ABOARD!" The captain yelled as the ship was pushed from the dock.

We enjoyed our time on board and the food available. It was a nice change from the simple food we had on our trip in Niffleheim. We stopped at Amatsu once to pick up more people on the way. There was an hour break, so the whole Valkyrie's Requiem went on shore and ate at the famous sushi restaurant there. It was delicious.

We finally reached Jawaii and fireworks were shot up in the air as the couple walked onto shore. The natives there cheered and put chains of flowers around their necks. We walked to a tall mountain where a wedding priest stood with his book ready.

We all took our places and the ceremony began. Some people were even crying!

"Dearly Beloved..." The priest starts the long ceremony to unite the couple. The place was beautiful and glowed in a pink light. After the ceremony, everyone cheered and jumped, throwing confetti. Cake was served along with many other wonderful food. As Miroku noted in his little speech to everyone, Dante was responsible to the wonderful food.

"Wonderful night, huh?" Raisu says as she came to my side. "The fireworks never seem to stop."

"Like the miracles within Valkyrie's Requiem." I looked at her and she smiles back at me. "I thank you for letting me join this team."

"And thank you for being a wonderful contribution!" We just stood there against the balcony listening to the music and watching the fireworks...for what seemed like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 2**

It was my turn to monitor the night watch. I didn't mind though. The feeling of being back in a peaceful place was rest enough. However, the thought of the previous battle with Dalmar stained my mind. What was that about? Leahcim's Grand General?

"Sir?" A Knight ran towards me and saluted.

"Yes?" I replied looking at the young man.

"Monster disturbance to the North Gate." He reported. "Nothing big, but it DOES look unusual."

"Take me to the gate then." The Knight nodded and lead me to the North Gate of Payon.

These were not monsters from the region...they were from the Magma Dungeon in Comodo. Something was terribly wrong. Nightmare Terrors, Magma Golems...the works. The troop lit up the whole forest with the fire they bore on their backs.

"Bring water!" I commanded. "Wait for my signal, I'll be back." I ran down the stairs and to Dante's house. Knocking on the door, I awaited for answer nervously.

"Yes?" Dante opened the door dressed in his armor. "What is it?"

"Monsters to the North Gate." I started. "Magma Dungeon monsters."

"What!" Dante tied up his sword and took his shield.

"Exactly my thoughts." The two of us ran to the gate as the men readied huge pots of water.

"Dump the water!" Dante ordered without hesitation. "Put out the flames! Gate guards! Open the gates! Archers, prepare fire! Knights ready swords!"

Everyone readied their weapons and prepared to fight. I unsheathed a normal flamberge from my belt instead of the newly forged sword I got the last battle we fought against Dalmar. The blade of that sword seemed too pure to waste on monsters. The gates open and the monsters charged through.

"ARGH!" Dante fell to the floor as a Golem tackled him. "These are stronger than normal! Be cautious!" He shouted as he fought off the Golem. His flamberge pierced the golem's skull and he pushed it off.

Swinging back and forth, my sword merely sliced through the Nightmare Terror. It did nothing.

"Ghost property!" I realized and stepped back. "Holy Cross!" The cross-like skill pierced the phantom horse and it disappears into thin air.

"FIRE!" I heard someone shout from behind. I turn around and see houses catch on fire. The water only put out the monsters' flames temporarily. "GET WATER! GET THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN OUT! NOW! QUICKLY!"

"Hikaru!" Dante pointed at the Valkyrie's Requiem headquarters. Monsters seemed to rally around it, trying to bring it down. "GO!" I nodded and ran to the large castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 3**

"Crono! STOP CASTING DAMNIT!" As I approached the headquarters, I heard Tempest yell at the Wizard. The two managed to get out of the castle and tried to lead the monsters away.

"Well what am I supposed to do!" Crono turns around, stopping his Fire Bolt. "I'm a fire based Wizard!"

"Try to Icewall the fire." I said coming to their side. "I know it's weaker, but I need a clear way in." Crono nodded and chanted 'Icewall'. With a sizzle, the fire at the main door disappeared.

I ran towards the door and kicked it open. A flaming beam fell before me, almost getting my head. I muttered a thank you to Jaylor and hurried on.

"Raisu!" I yelled desperately, searching in the burning building, trying to avoid the flames. "Miroku! Skipp!" A faint cough could be heard from aside. I turn around and slashed away beams that were blocking a door. Miroku held Skipp in his arms.

"Take him!" He ordered me, pushing the Blacksmith into my arms. His leg was deeply wounded. I hesitated. "TAKE HIM!" The Monk looked at me with angry eyes. "Get him out of here!"

"Stop being stupid and come on!" Raisu appeared at the doorway, armor less and with her Halberd and clothing stained with blood of monsters. She helped Miroku up and went out of the door. "The others have gotten out, it's just us now."

"Alright." I followed her out of the room just before it collapsed.

We had gotten out of the castle safely and sighed with relief. However, I had a clenching feeling that I had forgotten something...

Arrows of the Hunters showered the monsters mercilessly as the swords of our Knights slaughtered them one by one. Valkyrie's Requiem was out of commission for tonight.

"We're winning, don't worry." Dante reassured me.

"Somehow, I don't think that's what they came for." Tempest muttered. "Why Valkyrie's Requiem?" Call me slow...but it was only then that I realized I had left the sword back in the castle.

"The Sword of Purity!" I darted towards the castle again, hoping I wasn't too late. Before I could even get halfway, I spotted a Drainiler flying away with the sword and scabbard in its claws.

The Hunters got the idea and shot away at the red bat, but the arrows were blocked by other monsters. Soon enough, the Drainiler and the Sword of Purity was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval

**Chapter 4**

It was only a week after the incident had happened. Payon was a mess and tents dotted throughout the wrecked town.

Just yesterday I met with King Tristam and told him about Dalmar and what I saw. The story was supposed to be a secret...but somehow it got out anyways.

People panicked at the thought of the God of Darkness's army out for evasion. The God of Light, Jaylor, would be busy with the many prayers said by the people of Rune Midgard.

This morning we would be departing to Magma Dungeon. The horns of war sounded as soldiers from Geffen, Payon, Prontera, and Morroc assembled in Prontera Square. Warriors from all sorts of classes assembled along with us too. Chosen generals from the towns continued to give their men some prep talk before we set off.

"Hikaru?" Raisu's voice woke me up from my thoughts. I looked up to see her worried. "You alright? You don't look so good."

"Y-yea..." I half-muttered. "Just...feeling a bit guilty."

"How come?"

"If I hadn't..." I sighed and hesitated before I went on. "If I had taken the Sword of Purity. We wouldn't need to worry so much." My commander leans over the side of Chuu and gives me a hug.

"We'd need to fight for light later anyways." Raisu said, still embracing me. "The Sword of Purity chose you for a reason. It wouldn't be too powerful in their hands. And just wait when we get it back!" She pulls away and smiles. "I'm sure we'll be able to pull through."

"I hope so..."

A rustle in the bush caught my attention. I turned my head to the direction of the sound. Suddenly, a wounded scout appeared. Arrows pierced his back...there was no way he could be alive after that attack.

"Oh my god!" Raisu covered her mouth at the sight as I jumped from Raijin and went to help the man. She followed after. Everyone else fell silent as they stared at the half-dead corpse.

"Are you ok!" The man fell into my arms, tainting my white robes with his blood. "What happened?"

"He..." The man choked through his own blood, hold out a piece of paper that was soaked in blood. "He...came...all...dead..."

"No, don't try and speak like this!" Raisu rushed over to my side and tried to clean the blood from his face with a handkerchief. "Don't waste your energy!" The man ignored her.

"Geffenia..." He was now holding onto my shoulder straps. "Lucifer's...Lucifer's..." He didn't finish his sentence before a red light emitted from his neck and severed his head off.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval

**Chapter 5**

I was frozen with fear as the scout's head was separated from his body. Blood flooded out from his neck and formed a puddle beside me. I wanted to let go, but I was frozen with fear.

"Hikaru." Raisu pried my hand off the body and pulled me away. "Hikaru, you ok?" I couldn't reply.

"Priests." Dante said silently so not to panic the others. "Take the body and prepare a proper burial for the man." Five Priests appear before the general and bow before rushing over to the corpse. A body bag was given to them and they put the body and it's head into the bag before carrying it to the Prontera Church.

--------------

"Is he ok?" Crono's voice could be heard in the room as I woke up.

"Yeah, just fainted, that's all."

I opened my eyes and sat up. It felt like I was hit by a herd of PecoPecos.

"Hey, dude!" Crono rushed to my side and gave me a pat on the back. "I didn't know you were afraid of blood!"

"I'm not." I replied coldly. "I need to see Dante." I tried to get up from the bed but was pushed back down by a strong hand.

"I'm here." I looked up and saw the Crusader taking a seat on a stool beside me. "I need to know what happened. How did the man get beheaded so suddenly?" I shuddered at the thought. The red, evil light seemed to attack me at the same time it killed the poor scout.

"A red light..." I closed my eyes and tried to keep calm. I was scared. "It appeared on the right side of his throat, and then slashed across." I look a deep breath and Dante gave me a comforting pat. "Next thing I know, his head was on the ground."

"Hikkie." Raisu came also and sat beside Dante. "What was he saying? I couldn't hear a thing..." She took my hand. "It sounded like he was trying to tell us something important, or else he wouldn't have tried so hard."

"He said something about..." My memory of what the man said was blurred, so I hesitated before replying. "Something about someone coming and death...then about Geffenia...and Lucifer's something." After thinking through what I had just said, I felt like a total idiot. Dante, however had the 'oh my God' look on his face. Raisu looked over at him with a worried expression.

"What? What!" Crono was getting edgy with all the staring and started to bombard the two commanders with questions about what I had just told them.

"Geffenia..." Dante muttered. "The Ancient City of Gods..."

"And about the item..." Raisu's hold on my hand tightened, almost hurting. Dante merely nodded.

"Lucifer's Lament." He said. Crono and I looked at each other, confused. Dante laughed faintly at us. "I will explain tomorrow. Rest up; we have another long journey ahead." With that, he got up and left the tent.

"Raisu?" I looked over to the Knight. "What's Lucifer's Lament?"

"An item of legend." She replied with a faint smile. "Something that might not even exist...and we might need to find it to save Rune Midgard."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval

**Chapter 6**

After briefing with King Tristan III, the whole plan of attack and defense of Rune Midgard was changed. Apparently, a prophecy from thousands of years...before Geffenia was locked by the elves, told about something similar to the current situation.

"The Dark Lord enters..." I whispered to myself as I lay in the tent so not to wake the rest of Valkyrie's Requiem that was in the tent. We were on our way to Geffen, the City of Magic. "...all that shines, fade away...hidden key of stone shall reveal light when the Moon of Day glows...the secret lies within Purity."

"Still awake?" Raisu turns over and sits up, brushing aside her hair. "Trying to make sense of that prophecy huh?"

"Yea..." I replied rubbing my head. "It's giving me a headache..."

"Well..." She leans back, holding herself up with her arms. "The 'key' would be Lucifer's Lament. We know that, and it's held in Geffen Tower...so we got that covered." I nodded.

"And the Dark Lord would be either..." I added on. "The God of Darkness himself, or just Dalmar." I took a deep breath. "But what is...Purity?"

"And the 'Moon of Day'?" Raisu crossed her arms and looked concentrated on thinking. "Do you..." She says after a long silence. "Know what you said when the Sword of Purity was formed?" I shook my head.

"I'm not educated in ancient language, only the higher ranked Crusaders are."

"Well, let's assume that the Sword of Purity is what 'Purity' is in the prophecy." I nodded in agreement and Raisu continued on. "There were engravings on the sword, correct?"

"Yea."

"And the examiners couldn't read it either." Raisu muttered. "I'm suspecting it to be in ancient Geffenian." I looked up.

_'Of course, she's an elf, she'd know.' _I thought. "No one alive can read it, how are we going to get the message even if it did say something?" We both fell silent. There was no way we could read ancient Geffenian without someone...like a God. However, Jaylor needs to be with his people right now, to protect them from corruption. We can't ask him to come with us on this journey.

-------------------

"Saddle up! Ready the carriages!" Dante ordered his men to gather up the camp along with the other generals sent, Tonkie and Kairong. The three generals readied their men as the Valkyrie's Requiem set forth to scout since we were a much smaller group.

"Seems clear here." Crono said after we left the camp for about ten minutes. I nodded in agreement and tugged on Raijin's reins.

"Ok, let's go back." Raisu said ridding ahead of me. I heard a slight rustle in the long grass just a few feet from the group. Halting Raijin, I jumped off and unsheathed my flamberge and headed for the grass. "Hikaru?" I turned around and put my finger to my mouth.

Raisu and the others fell silent as I approached the grass. Hwan strung his bow with a few silver arrows for an Arrow Shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval

**Chapter 7**

"Blood..." I heard an eerie voice rumble from the bushes. "I...need...BLOOD!" In a flash, a large figure jumped at me, grabbing my shoulders and pushed me down to the floor. The force dislocated my right arm from my shoulder. The beast was a man...a berserker.

"Hikaru!" Raisu yelled from Chuu. She tugged on the PecoPeco's reins and rode towards me while Hwan released his arrows on the berserker. "Crono! Go back and get help!" Crono nodded and followed Raisu's orders and ran back towards the rest of the army.

"S-shit..." The berserker started choking me with his large claw-like hands. His claws dug into my neck and his weight suffocating me. "G-get...off of me!" Raisu raised her halberd and brought it down on the berserker, only to be blocked by the large arm of the beast.

"H-he..." She tried to pull the halberd away, but it was stuck in the man's flesh. "Run, Chuu!" She lets go of the spear and rode away a short distance. The berserker got off me, pulled the spear from his arm and threw it down. With thundering steps, he walked towards Raisu, growling.

I stood up, trying to steady myself. My vision was blurry due to the near suffocation. Hwan was trying to help Raisu by Double Strafing the berserker. However, the arrows did nothing. Looking at the halberd on the ground, I took a deep breath and pulled it out of the ground, wincing in pain.

"Get away from her!" I shouted and lunged at the berserker, spear first. The spear head went into the thick body of the man and stopped where the axe began. The berserker merely turned around with the spear still attached and lunged at me again. Closing my eyes, I muttered and short prayer, hoping a miracle will happen.

Moments after, I heard a roaring sound from the berserker. Crono had come back with the army. Dante's spear dug into the berserker's right eye.

"Get away!" He ordered as he pulled his fully refined Perfect Poll Axe out of the berserker and readied to attack again. His archers joined Hwan in showering the man with arrows. Skipp hacked away at the monster with his Bloody Axe and Miroku helped Tempest and the other Priests Heal like mad.

-----------------

"Hold still!" Tempest held my arm and shoulder firmly, ready to reset my arm. "Deep breath...one...two..." With a hard push, he pushed my arm back into place. I screamed in pain and apparently it was a bit too loud.

"Whoa what happened?" Crono came running into the tent. "Ohhh." He said after he saw what Tempest just finished doing. "Haha, man it hurt THAT much?" I clenched my teeth still due to the pain and nodded.

"He's done." Tempest said, wrapping bandage around my shoulder and upper arm. "Just don't move it too much. I know it's a bit much to ask, but try alright?" He patted my shoulder and got up. "I can't cast Heal on that or else it might not heal right. Just rest it and let it heal on its own." With that, he walked out the tent.

"So...does it hurt if I-" Crono took his finger and prepared to poke my injury.

"Don't touch it." I glared at Crono. The Wizard pulls back and laughs.

"I'm just joking!" He said sitting down next to me. "Man...Who'd have known...?" I looked at him, confused. "Well you know..." He started to explain. "I thought we'd be traveling alone all this time."

"Well if we did, we'd be dead by now huh?" I replied. Crono nodded and smiled. "We're lucky to have such wonderful people as companions...I don't want to lose them."

"Me either..." Crono sighs and looks down at the ground. "We're...going to survive, right?" I didn't reply, leaving an awkward silence between the two of us.

"I don't know..." I finally said, breaking the silence. "But..." Crono looks up at me. "Let's make a promise." I looked up. "A promise to try and live through all of this."

"Yea." Crono said, his smile widening, that was the Crono I knew. "We'll try!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, I woke at around nine. Limping out of my tent, I expected everyone to be packed and ready to go, but I was wrong.

"Hikaru." Upgrade came and greeted me. "Dante wants to see you." I nodded and followed Upgrade into a large tent.

Inside the tent was not fitted for a resting room, especially not for such a great general as Dante. It looked more like a prison. The tent was re-enforced by steel and wooden walls with chains attached. This was made newly, I was sure.

"Come here, the guy wants to talk to you." Dante gestured me to approach. Slowly, I dragged my body towards the Crusader. "He says his name is Chiron." Dante stepped back. "The berserker we met before."

"I..." Chiron coughed out. His hands were chained to the steel and wooden wall along with his legs. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to...I know it's too late to ask-"

"You are forgiven." I interrupted the man and turned around to Dante. "What'll be done?"

"Kill me." I heard Chiron plea. His voice showed no sign of regret in saying such a thing...however, there was a hint of fear. "Kill me before it's too late."

"We will do no such thing, Chiron." Dante said stepping forward. In his hand held a key.

One by one, the chains and locks that restrained the man in front of us was unlocked. Chiron fell to the floor, supporting himself with his scarred arms. Dante and I picked him up and put him on a chair. I poured a glass of water for the man, who drank it down quickly.

"What happened to you?" I asked as Chiron looked to have gained back some strength.

"I don't know..." Chiron answered, shaking faintly. "I was on my way back to Geffen to visit my girl from Izlude and then..." He took another sip of the water. "These people mauled me...then I blacked out! When I woke up, I found myself in the mountains, my armor gone and my clothes tattered and covered in blood. I blacked out again, and now I'm here..."

"Where, do you remember, did you get attacked?" Dante pulled up a chair and sat across from us. "And do you remember when?"

"I think...I was almost at the peak of the mountain..." He replied, looking as if he was about to break his brain just trying to remember. "And I think...two nights ago? Oh I don't remember!" He grabbed his head in frustration.

Dante and I looked at each other, worried. We had just gotten to the peak of the Mjolnir Mountain, which would mean that Dalmar was two days ahead of us.

----------------------

"They know about Lucifer's Lament, Raisu..." I said, sitting beside the campfire. We had moved halfway down the mountain in a day. Chiron decided to come with us, and apparently, he was a newly trained Crusader too. "They'll get there first."

"I just..." Raisu huddled in a leather jacket, sitting beside me on the log. "I never thought I'd be involved in this...I mean, it was bound to happen...but..."

"Things are going to get ugly." I threw a twig into the fire, making it crackle. "Dalmar might have a whole army of berserkers for all we know..."

"Hikaru..."

"If only I just kept it, you know?" The thought of the power that the Spirit of Anger gave me made me feel good. The thought of that power gave me hope. "Maybe jus-"

"No." Raisu looked up sternly at me. "No, don't even THINK that. It's not worth it..."

"I just don't want to..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence due to fear that if I said it, it might come true. I felt the warm hug of my commander again.

"Just don't think about it, k?" I nodded.


End file.
